cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gasket and Bolts
|enemies = Electro, Hard Drive, the Static Cats (formerly), Rusty, Leroy and Psycho (formerly), Detective Pooch (formerly), Evil King Matthew, Bud and Lou, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Evil King Matthew's servants, Doctor Frederick, Frederick's shadow, Shadow Animals, Blackeye, Blackeye pea, Butch, Mia, Armando, Parker and Terrence, Vincenzo, Broderick|likes = Gasket: Fixing cars, helping his friends, his creators, being helpful, spending time with Bolts, seeing Virtual Matthew, happiness and freedom in the arcade, justice, horror movies, pizza, pop music, high-speed pursuits Bolts: Fixing cars, his friends, his creators, helping his friends, history, horror films, peace, justice, being helpful|dislikes = Gasket: Electro and his schemes, viruses, injustice towards video game characters, seeing his friends sad, the Unplug, Detective Pooch (formerly) Bolts: Gasket's recklessness, Electro and his schemes, Unplug, broken cars, viruses, injustice towards video game characters, Detective Pooch (formerly), murder|powers = Speed, Physical Strength, ability to leave the game world, immorality, regeneration|possessions = Their tools|weapons = Claws, fists, guns|fate = Waves goodbye to Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack after they save their game and the arcade from Electro (Video Game Life) Helps their friends and family in any way they can (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius)}}'''Gasket and Bolts '''are two junkyard cats and supporting characters in the movie Video Game Life and in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Background Gasket and Bolts are the lovable and hard-working mechanics of Matthew and his friends racing transformed. They were one of the citizens that Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack created for their game. Gasket and Bolts not just fix cars, they help their leader, Virtual Matthew with problems that's threatening to their home or the arcade. Gasket and Bolts then became more concerned and determined about finding the evil virus, Electro and defeat him before he takes over the arcade and rules it as for his revenge. Personality Gasket and Bolts share two different personalities but when they're together, they're kind, fun-loving, sweet and protective. As most of all, they care about their friends and their lives. Gasket is a reckless and overconfident cat. He loves fixing cars, horror films, pizza and to spend time with Bolts. Gasket has a vast knowledge on motor vehicles and he uses his knowledge on them to fix them. Gasket has a brotherly relationship with Bolts. He loves to spend time with him. When there's a virus threatening the arcade, Gasket is ready to help Virtual Matthew with it. On occasions, Gasket shows a side of love and compassion for his friends along with Bolts. Gasket doesn't like anyone who disrespects or opposes Virtual Matthew. Bolts isn't as reckless as Gasket but he is highly intelligent and he's extremely sarcastic and humorous. Bolts makes his sarcastic comments mostly around Gasket. He does it to playfully tease him and to make his friends laugh. Other than that, Bolts shows a side of compassion and love. He strongly cares for his friends and he's ready to help whenever there's trouble. Along with Gasket and the racers, Bolts showed a hatred of Detective Pooch because in "Who Murdered Harvey Flint," it was rumored that Pooch got Virtual Matthew framed for Flint's murder. Throughout the episode, both Gasket and Bolts warmed up to Pooch and after he defeated Hard Drive, they finally gave him, their utmost respect and trust. As supporting characters in the cartoon series, Gasket and Bolts are loyal, helpful, hard-working and reliable. Physical Appearance Gasket and Bolts are both anthropomorphic cats wearing blue auto shop uniforms and red caps. Being video game characters, they can regenerate from any physical force. Gasket is a yellow cat, both slender and muscular. He wears a blue auto shop uniform with a white T-shirt under it. And Gasket wears his red cap backwards. Bolts is a red cat, slender and slightly skinny but he is strong like Gasket. He wears a blue auto shop uniform with a white T-shirt under it. Like Gasket, he wears his red caps backwards. When Gasket and Bolts are sleeping they sleep in a black tank top and green shorts. Appearances Video Game Life Years after being plugged into the arcade and helping Virtual Matthew protect the arcade from the evil and insane Electro, Gasket and Bolts are seen as the mechanics of Matthew and his friends racing transformed and their eager to get rid of Electro before he destroys their home and then the arcade. After Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack crashed into Matthew and his friends racing transformed, Virtual Matthew met up with them and the boys asked Virtual Matthew if he could fix their ship and he said no. But Virtual Matthew said that his mechanics, Gasket and Bolts can help them. Virtual Matthew took Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack to Racing Town where Gasket and Bolts' Workshop is. Once the boys and Virtual Matthew got to the workshop, Gasket and Bolts were seen finishing up a car for a customer. Once they were done, they greeted Virtual Matthew with kindness and respect. Virtual Matthew then introduced Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack to the two junkyard cats. Gasket and Bolts then greeted their creators with kindness and respect. They even thanked the boys for giving them the best job in the game but they wished that they can work closer to the race track, so they can see Virtual Matthew and the racers more often. Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack promised to change that minor setting once they get back home. Gasket and Bolts promised to fix the ship before the 24 hours are up. Gasket and Bolts said that it was okay for the boys to work on the tracking device in the workshop. After the Random Roster Race was done, Gasket and Bolts was done with the ship and by the time, they were done, they went to bed. After Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack left Matthew and his friends racing transformed in a fit of rage after they thought, they were being used for a selfish plan when they really weren't. Gasket and Bolts didn't hear the boys leave the workshop with the ship because they were asleep, Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack almost had the attempt to escape the game but the Static Cats captured the boys in their tractor beam and took them to Electro. Virtual Matthew then realized that the boys were missing when he saw the guest room empty. He ordered Gasket, Bolts and the racers to find the boys before Electro does something terrible to them. Luckily, Virtual Blue found the boys before Electro did something terrible to the boys. Virtual Matthew then took the boys back to Gasket and Bolts' Workshop to discuss Electro's evil plan. Electro's evil plan was to destroy Matthew and his friends racing transformed and then rule the arcade as their king. Gasket said that he detecting a strong signal on the radar. That was Electro and he attempted to kill Virtual Matthew and the others after he took Virtual Matthew's crown. But thanks to Matthew and his quick wits, Electro was crushed to death by a safe. As Matthew and the others thought that Electro was dead, Electro was still alive and he grew a massive and ruthless monster. That's when Virtual Matthew ordered Gasket and Bolts to evacuate the game. Gasket and Bolts were able to get every single video game character to safety. Virtual Matthew then had an idea of how to defeat Electro and save Matthew from his evil wrath. He ordered Gasket and Bolts to tie a sharp and long beam to his race car. Virtual Matthew successfully defeated and destroyed Electro. With Electro gone for good, the damages to the game was restored, the citizens of Matthew and his friends racing transformed returned and the arcade was then saved from Electro if he would've gotten to it. Along with the racers, Gasket and Bolts bid Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack a farewell as they were going to leave the game. By keeping their promise, Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack fixed that minor setting for Gasket and Bolts getting to work next to the race track, so he can see Virtual Matthew and the racers. They were happily watching the race and fixing a car at the same time. They were seen waving to Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack when they came into the arcade. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Gasket and Bolts serve as supporting or major characters in the cartoon series. Trivia * Gasket and Bolts' character and design is similar to T-Bone and Razor from the Swat Kats (The Radical Squadron) Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:American Characters Category:Video Game Life characters Category:Heroes Category:Mechanics Category:Adults Category:Video Game Characters Category:Character pairs Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Royalty Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Nobility Category:Wooten characters